


Пять случаев, когда Азирафель испытывал по отношению к Кроули желание (ремикс The One More Night)

by curious_Lissa



Series: Первые пять раз [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Breathplay, Historical, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Somnophilia, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Writing on the Body, not asexual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Желал, желал и желал, немного по-разному.





	Пять случаев, когда Азирафель испытывал по отношению к Кроули желание (ремикс The One More Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Aziraphale Wanted Crowley (The One More Night Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407859) by [Mitsuhachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi). 



> Итак, это ремикс первой истории, но если та читалась в асексуальном диапазоне, эта – точно нет. Читатель, обрати внимание.  
> Если вы еще не прочли «Пять случаев, когда Кроули испытывал по отношению к Азирафелю желание», я настоятельно рекомендую это сделать.

Азирафель стоял рядом с вавилонским лагерем в иудейских доспехах из полированной бронзы. Огни города внизу мигали и отражались от них так, что казалось будто бы он сиял. Здесь в пустыне ночь была мучительно холодной, один лишь чистый осколок луны освещал степной кустарник. За спиной до него доносился свет и дым лагерных костров, запах бараньего жира, шипящего на углях, смех мужчин, но Азирафель отказался присоединиться к лагерю. Там было шумно. Он предпочитал ждать здесь, в темноте и тишине, где он мог бы наблюдать за городом.

Где-то в нем демон тоже ждал.

У себя в памяти Азирафель вновь ощутил теплое дыхание на своем ухе, жар тонкой руки, ухватившей его за плечо и прошедшейся по его ключице, голос, подрагивающий и низкий во тьме, прошептавший: «Привет, ангел». Влажное прикосновение открытых губ к пульсу на его шее и внезапное проникновение клыков. Яд, за секунды растекшийся по его телу, пылая в его крови и удерживая его пригвожденным и бездыханным от ярости, в то время как его тело умирало вокруг него. Абсолютно излишнее поглаживающее движение ловких пальцев сквозь его волосы, когда мир погрузился во тьму. Стоя в пустыне, он сжал руки в кулаки, прислушиваясь к колотящемуся сердцу этого нового тела.

Позади него раздался нескрываемый хруст гравия и сухой травы. Азирафель повернулся в пол-оборота, когда старый солдат Шума подошел и встал рядом с ним.   
\- Малка Набопаласар собирается напасть на город до рассвета, - произнес он, не глядя на Азирафеля. – Река распахнет ворота, но не могу сказать, удастся ли нам этим воспользоваться. Ниневия сильна даже сейчас.

Азирафель уставился тяжелым взглядом на огни внизу.  
\- Мститель Господь и страшен в гневе; - процитировал он жестким и отрывистым тоном. - Мстит Господь врагам своим и не пощадит противников своих.

Шума скрипуче усмехнулся.  
\- Помнится, ты говорил мне не бояться твоего Господа, когда я был ребенком.

Азирафель нахмурился.  
\- Ты в то время кидался в меня камнями, - проворчал он.

\- Ты украл одного из наших барашков, - аргументировал он с легкой улыбкой. По тону ощущалось, что этот протест он озвучивал сотню раз.

Азирафель, наконец, отвернулся от города.  
\- Его затащили в ущелье, и я вылечил его для тебя, - произнес он, глядя на своего друга. Шуме было уже почти сорок, и он носил на себе шрамы множества битв. Разительное отличие от тощего десятилетки, которого он спас от волков. Азирафель призвал ради него легкую улыбку. – Ниневия падет, - тихо произнес он. – Это уже решено. – Он вновь повернулся к огням на расстоянии. – А теперь спать, я посторожу.

Мозолистая рука коротко сжала плечо Азирафеля, и он вновь прислушался к звуку шагов, возвращающихся к лагерю. Он испустил небольшой вздох и устроился ждать. Мало-помалу смех позади него утих, и костры догорели. Внизу в городе огоньки, словно звезды, потухли один за одним. Ветер, холодный и чистый, проносился над равниной.

Только лишь первый бледный свет разлился по небу на востоке, раздался звук, похожий на раскат грома, и огромная волна пронеслась по всей реке. Она затопила город, и Азирафель смотрел, как халдейские и скифские армии полились сквозь проломленные ворота, как только она отступила. Позади него кто-то кричал, и раздавался звон и стук надеваемых доспехов, поднимаемых мечей. Внизу по долине неслись персы на конях и киммерийцы в сверкающих колесницах. А затем настал их черед размеренным шагом промаршировать вниз по склону холма и по направлению к городу.

За высокими, сложенными из камня стенами город уже был охвачен хаосом. Воины армии разбились на небольшие группы, распределяясь по узким улочкам. Азирафель перешагивал через трупы везде, куда бы ни пошел, некоторые были заколоты или зарезаны, некоторые просто затоптаны, покрыты пурпурными полумесяцами отпечатков копыт.

Он не мог заботиться о жителях города. Вместо этого он искал лишь своего противника, вглядываясь, прислушиваясь и напрягая врожденное чувство естественного порядка мира, нащупывая оккультное вмешательство. Это была не тривиальная задача. Сражение кипело на каждой улице, кровь, тела и пронзительные звуки в равной степени человеческих криков и металла перекрывали дорогу повсюду. В конце концов, Азирафель перебрался на крыши домов, легко перепрыгивая с одной плоской поверхности на близко пристроенную другую. Когда он, наконец, обнаружил змия, тот стоял, прислонившись к стене недалеко от северных ворот, скрытый в тени закоулка меж двух домов. Длинные волосы были стянуты сзади по ассирийской моде, элегантен, как владыка людей, но его прекрасная туника была порвана и испачкана кровью.

Издав вопль жажды сражения, Азирафель спрыгнул вниз и повалил своего противника. Он жестко приземлился, крепко прижав коленом грудь демона, и его меч чуть сместился в сторону кедровым копьем, которое демон поднял ему навстречу. Демон дернулся вверх, сместив Азирафеля со своих ребер достаточно, чтобы сделать глубокий судорожный вздох. Азирафель ногой подсек его колено, чтобы отнять преимущество, и вновь толкнул его на землю. Под влиянием движения его меч глубже погрузился в древко копья и застрял; Азирафель бросил его и вместо этого схватил демона за худые запястья, выворачивая тонкие кости, пока демону не пришлось выронить копье, чтобы не сломать их. Оба орудия вместе полетели на землю и были забыты, когда Азирафель налег всем весом, прижимая запястья демона к земле. Их лица были так близко, что он ощущал жар дыхания демона с каждым его отчаянным выдохом. 

\- Рад вновь тебя увидеть, - прошипел демон в дюймах от него, и Азирафелю захотелось укусить его, вырвать его лживую глотку за то, что тот посмел говорить таким непосредственным тоном и притворяться, будто бы они могли быть друзьями. – Чудную вечеринку вы закатили. – Его полные губы исказились горькой злобой, и демон совершил волнообразное движение спиной, едва не сбросившее Азирафеля. Он уперся внутренней поверхностью колен в острые выступы тазовых костей демона и выдержал его, силясь удержать демона на месте. – Мне нравятся украшения, - резко выплюнул змий, дернув головой назад в сторону улицы, где тела едва не перекрывали весь проход.

Азирафель с трудом сглотнул, когда перед ним мелькнуло обнаженное горло, будто бы предлагаемое в качестве жертвы в храме.   
\- Это – за многие блудодеяния развратницы приятной наружности, искусной в чародеянии, - прорычал он яростную цитату, - которая блудодеяниями своими продает народы и чарованиями своими – племена. – Ему было нужно оружие, его меч, камень, что угодно. Но он знал, что в тот же миг, как он ослабит хватку, змий вывернется и он его потеряет. – Ты был занят работой, верно?

На протяжении нескольких ударов сердца демон оценивающе смотрел на него снизу вверх, желтые глаза поблескивали во тьме. Нарочито и медленно он расслабил все свои напряженные мускулы, пока не остался лежать, покорный и несопротивляющийся, между бедер Азирафеля.   
\- Меньше, чем ты можешь подумать, - ответил он тихим и подавленным голосом, - хотя за комплимент благодарю.

Азирафель напрягся, ожидая подвоха.   
\- Это твоя работа – искушением вести людей к их погибели, - обвинил он, сжимая хватку на его сильных запястьях. Демон вздрогнул, когда его кости больно сдавило, и это беспомощное движение заставило жажду насилия вновь вскипеть в крови Азирафеля.

Демон тяжело дышал, явно силясь оставаться расслабленным.   
\- Они придумывают больше мелочных жестокостей за неделю, чем я смог бы за столетие, - настоял он. Азирафель презрительно усмехнулся, и демон вздернул бровь, глядя на него. – А их лучшие проявления милосердия и истинной любви, стало быть, всегда происходят благодаря вам, так?

Это заставило Азирафеля притормозить. Он не мог отрицать, что в людях была благость, подобной которой он ни разу не видел повторенной небесами, несмотря на то, как сильно уязвляло его признание того, что демон мог быть прав. Что еще хуже, змий явно увидел сомнение, отразившееся на лице Азирафеля. Он позволил медленной, чувственной улыбке начать овладевать его лицом.

\- Позволь-ка спросить у тебя кое-что, ангел. Мы можем продолжать убивать друг друга, когда бы наши дороги не пересеклись, и я признаю, что это может быть увлекательно, - произнес он, вызывающе откидывая голову назад и вновь обнажая эту длинную шею. – Но, серьезно, что это даст?

\- Я почувствую себя лучше, - огрызнулся Азирафель, не подумав, не отрывая взгляда от капли пота, скатившейся вниз в ложбинку между ключицами Кроули. Демон рассмеялся, удивительно сочно и ласково.

\- Что ж, может быть, но звучит как не слишком-то ангельская причина для убийства, - произнес он с игривой улыбкой. Его глаза стали очень темными. – Город пал. Отпусти меня. По крайней мере, тогда, в следующий раз, когда мы будем сражаться, ты будешь знать, как я выгляжу, когда будешь меня искать.

\- Я не должен, - произнес Азирафель, но услышал неправду в собственных словах, уже когда их произносил. Он не хотел. Он испустил прерывистый вздох и заставил себя выпустить запястья демона и отстраниться, выпрямившись на коленях над его обнаженными бедрами. – Ты покинешь это место, - бессмысленно предостерег он. - Его сравняют с землей и никогда оно не будет восстановлено за сотню веков.

Демон опустил руки из-за головы и рассеянно потирал костяшки пальцев, ободранные о камень мостовой. Азирафель смотрел, едва дыша, как первые пурпурные пятна кольца синяков начали показываться на его запястьях.   
\- Резонно, - согласился демон, кивая за плечо Азирафеля. – Скорее всего, тебе самому стоит выбираться, пока можешь, ангел. Думаю, у нее все под контролем.

Азирафель обернулся, чтобы посмотреть туда, куда демон указывал, и увидел, как женщина с длинными темно-рыжими волосами и обнаженной грудью подняла вверх одной рукой меч, а второй – горящую головню, безумно ухмыляясь. Прямо на его глазах она резким движением опустила меч и пронзила им сбоку нагрудный щит вавилонского воина, проткнув ему легкое. Азирафель неловким движением вскочил на ноги – это был Шума. Он сделал два нетвердых шага по направлению к улице и в ужасе смотрел, как женщина смеялась. Старый воин с остекленевшими и расширенными глазами соскользнул с ее меча, и, даже не оглянувшись, она повернулась, чтобы воткнуть головню в ближайший дом.

Здание было охвачено огнем. Шума был мертв прежде, чем Азирафель смог до него добраться, ослепленный густым дымом и слезами. Когда он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на демона, переулок был пуст. Азирафель перевел взгляд с того места, где был его противник, на то, где теперь лежал его друг, и ощутил, как нечто болезненное, сосущее и неудовлетворенное поднялось за его ребрами, словно левиафан, всплывающий из глубин. Их обоих больше не было.

\- Ладно, - горько прошептал он, и направил свои шаги к воротам. Возможно, Эфиопия нуждалась в наставничестве. Ему придется узнать.

Позади него Ниневия пылала.

*****

Азирафель стоял в проходе крытой галереи и смотрел, как Великая Библиотека извергала пламя из каждого дверного прохода. Повсюду стоял запах горящего папируса и человеческой плоти. Азирафель приказал своему телу не дышать, чтобы не пришлось кашлять.

Просто люди умирали так быстро, в этом была основная проблема. Они вырастали, а затем старились, достаточно медленно, чтобы ты начинал отчаянно любить их, прежде чем они внезапно уходили. И это никогда не становилось легче, независимо от того, сколько раз он через это проходил.

Но затем они начали вырезать первые записи на глиняных табличках, и он затаил дыхание от восторга перед тем, что это подразумевало. Не важно, какими короткими были их жизни, он осознал, что теперь хотя бы их слова не будут утеряны. В этом было некое бессмертие. В любой момент он мог открыть один из их искусных свитков и вновь услышать их голоса, говорящие с ним через столетия. Пока их мысли оставались безмолвно говорящими из их книг, для него они никогда не были до конца потеряны.

Он бродил по этим самым мраморным залам, которые сейчас были перед ним, охваченный головокружительной радостью, держа каждый фолиант, словно сокровище, огромной ценой выкраденное у самой Смерти. История Геродота и Беросса. Пьесы Эсхила и Софокла, Гомера и Еврипида. Астрономические наблюдения Птолемея. Математические доказательства Эвклида.

Теперь, однако, Смерть забрала свое. Пламя изрыгало густые облака удушающего дыма по всей улице. Он ел ему глаза и приставал к следам сажи и слез на его лице. Так много друзей, потеряны во второй раз. Так много голосов, которые никогда больше не заговорят с ним вновь. Звуки города доносились издалека и как будто бы ненастоящими, крики мужчин и шум повозок, везущих разграбленные статуи или бадьи бесполезной воды. Дым затушил звезды.

А затем сильные руки сжали его локти и оттащили назад от пожара.   
\- Идем, ангел, - потребовал яростно, интенсивно живой голос, и Азирафель уцепился за него. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот голос заглушил жуткую звенящую тишину, которую оставило за собой пламя. Он вслепую пошел, запинаясь, туда, куда решили вести его эти руки, и был бы благодарен в любом случае, окажись это ловушкой или нет.

Не важно, сколько раз Кроули умирал, он всегда рано или поздно возвращался вновь, так же неизменно, как рассвет.

Оказалось смутным сюрпризом, что Кроули отвел его не в какое-нибудь пустынное место, где они могли бы подраться, а вместо этого в крошечный трактир, забитый людьми, тихо и со страхом шепчущихся при тусклом свете свечей. Они проскользнули сквозь толпу к маленькому столику в дальнем углу, где на длинных скамьях лежали алые подушки, и Кроули сказал что-то молодой женщине, что заставило ту быстро уйти и вернуться с кувшином и двумя маленькими керамическими чашами.

Азирафель молча сидел и смотрел на своего бывшего противника. Кроули коротко подстриг свои волосы на манер римлян, и челка опускалась достаточно низко, чтобы прятать его нечеловеческие глаза. Это ему шло, хотя у Азирафеля и чесались пальцы убрать ее с его лица. У него также не было такого темного загара, как в прошлый раз. Азирафелю стало интересно, оттого ли это, что он тоже стал больше проводить времени в помещении. Это казалось подходящим времени. По ту сторону низкого столика Кроули тоже в свою очередь изучал его лицо, и Азирафель коротко задумался о том, что он там увидел, прежде чем Кроули сунул ему в руки чашу с чем-то, сильно пахнущим алкоголем.

Оно обожгло Азирафелю горло, но смыло немного привкуса пепла из его рта, и этого было достаточно, чтобы поощрить еще один глоток. На лице Кроули мелькнула тень улыбки, и он поднял кувшин, чтобы вновь наполнить ему чашу. Странно, до чего мягкими и полными были эти губы на фоне острого угла его подбородка и резких черт его скул, красными, словно спелые яблоки, когда они обхватили край его собственной чаши.

Азирафель сделал еще один длинный глоток и постарался отвести взгляд.

\- Они злобные сволочи, - произнес Кроули, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, - в этом стоит отдать им должное. – Азирафель издал неопределенный звук. – Они убили ее черепичными плитками. Ну, знаешь, эти острые штуки, которыми они обкладывают крыши? У каждого мужчины в толпе была такая, они срезали ее мантию, а потом и кожу, пока она кричала. – Кроули закинул жгучий глоток напитка, чем бы он ни был, и сморщился. – Я их иногда могу просто ненавидеть, - произнес он, едва громче шепота.

Огонек свечи между ними опустился и мигнул. Азирафель понимал, что он имеет в виду.

\- Я обучал ее геометрии, знаешь, когда она была еще девочкой, - высказал Азирафель. Она была упорной ученицей и преисполненным решимости ребенком; в зрелом возрасте он не был к ней близок, но, насколько ему было известно, она не сильно изменилась, по крайней мере, в этих аспектах. Он беззлобно наблюдал за тем, как она появилась в театре, скромно укрытая вуалью, рядом с Кроули, сопровождаемая, как полагается, другом отца, но не связанная ни с кем. – Она была выдающейся, - сказал он и имел в виду: «Я знаю, что ты любил ее» и «Мне очень жаль».

\- Чертовски жаль насчет книг, - произнес Кроули через некоторое время, и Азирафель знал, что он имеет в виду то же самое. Он смотрел, как свеча обгорала все ниже, пока они тихими голосами говорили об остальных, кого потеряли между остроглазой Евой и неистовой, восхитительной Гипатией. Вино было крепким, и Азирафель не прекращал подносить чашу к губам, пока комната не закружилась, и он был уже не в состоянии поднять голову, чтобы выпить.

\- Ты пьян, - наконец, произнес демон, низким и смеющимся голосом, в то время как свеча силилась продолжать гореть в мелкой лужице воска.

\- Я фф… вввввероятно, - произнес он, застряв на вибрирующем ощущении «в» на его онемелых губах. – Вероятно, так и есть, - выдавил он, наконец, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово. – Думаю, думаю я, я, пожалуй, посплю немного, прям тут, только пока, ну, знаешь, комната не решит вести себя потише. Она что-то не то, так раскачиваться. Не честно.

\- Тут не поспишь, закрываются, - сказал Кроули, наклонившись, чтобы заглянуть Азирафелю в лицо, растекшееся по крышке стола.

-Штож, - невнятно промямлил Азирафель и развернул лицо поближе к прохладному дереву.

Кроули вновь рассмеялся и встал. Азирафель смотрел, как он нетвердым шагом прошел по пустеющему помещению и заговорил с хозяйкой заведения. Та указала на лестницу недалеко от того места, где лежал Азирафель, и свет огня отразился от золота, когда то перекочевало из одних рук в другие.

А затем Кроули вернулся и подцепил длинными пальцами ворот туники Азирафеля, чтобы поднять его голову. Мир крутанулся по безумной тошнотворной дуге, и Азирафель обнаружил себя лежащим на стройных сильных руках, поднятый силой воли не в меньшей степени, чем силой мускулов. 

\- Эт девушек, - возразил он, невразумительно шлепая Кроули по подбородку. – Девушек носят через пр… пор… эти. Двери.

\- Девушек и пьяных друзей, ангел, - рассмеялся Кроули. – Кончай по мне стучать, дурень, отвлекаешь.

Дверь со стуком захлопнулась за ними, и Азирафеля удивительно осторожно сбросили на низкий мягкий соломенный тюфяк. Кроули потер ладонями свое раскрасневшееся лицо, освещенное лунным светом.  
\- Я слишком пьян для этого. Двигайся, - сказал он.

Азирафель не сдвинулся. Он лежал там, куда Кроули его поместил, и смотрел на бледный изгиб обнаженного плеча Кроули, выглядывающий из широкого по моде ворота его туники, пока тот развязывал свою тогу.

Азирафель думал о том, что, если бы он записал их историю на этой коже, он на самом деле смог бы сохранить ее навечно. Он представил себе, как подносит острый металлический кончик своего пера, влажный от чернил, похожих на старую кровь, к нежной поверхности ключицы Кроули. «Ева» написал бы он там, выцарапывая жесткие линии римских букв. «Мириам» вдоль небольшого возвышения правой грудной мышцы, и, возможно, «Далила» над сердцем. «Хаммурапи» на слабом изгибе бицепса. «Шума», «Азир-нахар-Олам» и «Аменхотеп», словно оковы вокруг тонких костей запястья. «Аристотель» на обратной стороне ладони, возможно, и его учеников вдоль каждого длинного ловкого пальца. «Аристарх» на изгибе ладони. «Иаков» меж узких ребер, «Давид» и «Ионафан» друг рядом с другом по низу впалого живота. И, возможно, в итоге свое собственное имя…

Лицо Кроули было слишком близко к его собственному.  
\- Двигайся, я сказал. Ты не настолько пьян, кончай витать в облаках. Я хочу лечь. – Азирафель моргнул. На этот раз он послушно перекатился и уставился в потолок, в то время как Кроули неуклюже плюхнулся рядом с ним. – Не пинайся, - пробормотал он с уже закрывающимися глазами.

Азирафель лежал в темноте и наблюдал, как легонько поднимается и опускается грудь Кроули, когда он дышит. Как только он почувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы встать, он заново подтянул свою тогу во тьме и ушел пока Кроули все еще спал.

Возможно, Галлия на этот раз.

*****

Сестра Тереза стояла на коленях в своей келье с самого рассвета, поглощенная страстными размышлениями о Боге, в надежде, что ее посетит божественный экстаз. Азирафель не думал, что сможет посетить ее, но Кроули сказал ему не беспокоиться. «Я заскочу, после того, как искушу инока», - сказал он с улыбкой, поддев его под подбородок. – «Будет за тобой должок». Но исцеление в Истане прошло быстрее, чем ожидалось, и он поспешил обратно, чтобы самому с этим разобраться.

Когда он прибыл, Кроули уже был там.

Прелестная двадцатилетняя монахиня без чувств лежала, прильнув к его груди, и он обнимал ее с нежностью матери, баюкающей ребенка, спокойно паря в воздухе в нескольких футах над полом. Его взгляд был полуопущен и темен, волосы медленно шевелились под влиянием невидимого бриза. Мягкое золотое свечение заставляло его силуэт сиять в маленькой комнатке. Во всех смыслах он выглядел видением божественной страсти.

Дыхание замерло в груди Азирафеля.

Он не был знаком с Кроули до Падения; они вращались, так сказать, в разных кругах. Ашим сфиры Малкут, однако, всегда были довольно элегантными. Стильными, если можно было так выразиться в то время, что было еще до времени. У Азирафеля, на самом деле, сложилось впечатление, что они считали воинственных херувимов довольно чопорными. На мгновение он задумался, что Кроули мог бы думать о нем, будь он до сих пор ангелом, если бы им не пришлось работать бок о бок над спасением человечества. Неутомимая увлеченность Кроули укладом людей и его врожденная способность понимать их, использованные правильно, помогающие ему достучаться до них, помогающие ему понять…

Они определенно правильно применялись сейчас. Азирафель смотрел, как Кроули провел изящными пальцами по изгибу бедра девушки, и та застонала, будто бы они ее обожгли. Ее веки отрешенно трепетали, когда Кроули склонился вниз, чтобы прошептать что-то, чего Азирафель не мог слышать, его губы прошлись по уху девушки. Он крепко держал ее, когда она откинула голову назад на его плечо и выгнула спину. Поместив ладонь плашмя на ее грудину, он крепко нажал и держал ее абсолютно неподвижно, пока девушка извивалась и билась под его прикосновением, ее волосы высвободились и разметались по ним обоим. Детская мягкость ее черт лишь подчеркивала сильные четкие линии охватывавшего ее тело Кроули.

Азирафель стиснул подоконник пальцами с побелевшими костяшками. Это сильно отличалось от того, как он сам обычно даровал экстаз.

Монахиня спрятала лицо на шее у Кроули, губы ее были приоткрыты и из них вырывались прерывистые вздохи, когда он сомкнул пальцы на ее горле. Азирафель со внезапной чудовищной ясностью вспомнил тот момент в Аккадии, когда Кроули именно так обхватил этими самыми пальцами его шею, в то время как они дрались: тяжелую сокрушительную боль и огонь в его легких, жаждущих воздуха, то, как это заставило каждую часть его тела напрячься, стремясь найти освобождение, животный страх смерти. Он злился на себя за это чувство в тот момент. Теперь он не был уверен. У тела были свои собственные тайны.

Свет в маленькой комнатке достиг лихорадочной яркости. Кроули расслабил свою руку, и сестра Тереза сделала судорожный вдох, который немедленно покинул ее с хриплым криком, лицо ее было искажено, будто бы в непереносимой агонии. Азирафель резко вздохнул, сопереживая, и когда девушка обмякла и откинулась назад, глаза Кроули распахнулись и поймали его взгляд.

На протяжении нескольких долгих биений сердца никто из них не шевелился.

Затем Кроули прервал зрительный контакт и повернулся, чтобы с бесконечной нежностью уложить монахиню, бесчувственную и со слезами, бегущими по расслабленному лицу. Азирафель нырнул в сторону от окна и, прижавшись лихорадочно пылающим лицом к холодному камню, ждал, когда шуршание в пустоватой маленькой комнатке прекратится. Его сердце до сих пор пойманной птицей колотилось в груди. Однако, услышав за спиной насмешливое покашливание, он заставил себя поднять взгляд.

Кроули стоял, прислонившись к старому дубу в нескольких футах от него, теперь уже облаченный в свою предпочитаемую форму, в элегантной современной одежде и со своей мавританской кожей, лишь слегка поблескивающей от пота. Азирафель подумал, что он ни грамма не пострадал от того, что лишился струящихся одежд или божественного света. Кроули всегда был как минимум ошеломителен, тщеславное создание. Он положил руку на бедро и начал ухмыляться.   
\- Я так понимаю, тебе понравилось представление?

Азирафель ощутил, как его лицо вновь жарко вспыхнуло.  
\- Ты провел все… исключительно хорошо, дорогой мой. Вполне… вполне убедительно. Очень тебе благодарен.

Во взгляде Кроули мелькнуло нечто острое и хищное, но тут же было подавлено натянутой улыбкой.  
\- Давай-ка обговорим расплату, - промурлыкал он.

\- Я лучше пойду, - выпалил Азирафель и начал пятиться назад. Он испытал странное разочарование, когда Кроули позволил ему уйти.

*****

\- Ты это сделал? – спросил он Кроули, наблюдая за его изможденным лицом с потребностью знать, почти безжалостной в своей глубине. Но он не мог оставить это; ему нужно было знать точно, способен ли тот, кому он помогал, доверял, о ком даже начал заботиться, произвести окружавшие их кошмары. Кроули попытался отмахнуться от него, но он надавил.

\- Ты это сделал, - настойчиво произнес он, едва громче шепота, и Кроули, наконец, прикрыл глаза и сказал ему: «Нет».

Облегчение было похоже на сотни тысяч осколков стекла в его груди, и он опустился на неубранную постель, словно каждое сухожилие в его теле было перерезано. Не произнеся ни слова, Кроули передал ему бутылку без опознавательных знаков, и он сделал длинный глоток ужасного домашнего вина. Это было три дня назад.

\- Это омерзительно, - произнес Кроули, приподнимаясь из своего похмельного распластанного положения на постели. Азирафель издал согласное хмыканье и попытался не думать о звуках, которые издают кости, ломающиеся под двумя дюжинами тяжелых камней. Но Кроули покачал головой.

\- Нет, в смысле, комната эта, - уточнил он. Азирафель моргнул.

Покрывала, на которых они лежали, воняли затхлыми помещениями, уксусным алкоголем и несвежим потом. Шторы вяло свисали в удушающей дневной жаре, перекрывая как свет, так и воздух. Рубашка Кроули была покрыта пятнами вина; рубашка Азирафеля – вина и крови. Он не мог припомнить последний раз, когда был в состоянии попытаться что-то съесть. Волосы Кроули засаленными прядями свисали поверх его покрасневших глаз. 

За окном улицы погрузились в тишину; время сиесты. Мысль о том, чтобы покинуть комнату и вновь встретиться лицом к лицу с людьми, вызывала у Азирафеля тошноту. По крайней мере, здесь вонь прикрывала запах непрекращающихся костров.

Кроули скатился с кровати длинным змеиным движением, приземлившись на корточках, вместо того, чтобы сначала садиться. Оно оголило полоску смуглой кожи над низким поясом его панталон. Азирафель прикрыл глаза.   
\- Ладно, пошли, я здесь не останусь. Это место пахнет депрессией.

Азирафель развернул голову к стене. Позади себя он слышал приглушенные звуки сворачиваемой ткани и позвякивающих друг о друга бутылок.

\- Помоги мне, ангел, если ты прямо сейчас не выберешься из моей постели, я пойду прямиком к Изабелле и начну разговаривать с ней о еретических книгах.

Азирафель ахнул и подскочил.  
\- Не посмеешь.

Ухмылка Кроули напоминала лезвия.  
\- Кто меня остановит?

Азирафель на самом деле прорычал, выползая с кровати, пока Кроули держал дверь открытой. Хозяйка дома одарила их холодным взглядом, когда они уходили, несмотря на то, что Кроули оставил ей пригоршню золотых монет, которую Азирафель лично посчитал довольно избыточной.

\- Куда мы идем? – спросил он, когда Кроули выпихнул его на улицу. Он отчетливо осознавал, что на нем была одна лишь рубашка, хоть улицы и были пустынны в этот час.

Кроули одной рукой убрал с лица длинные волосы.  
\- В купальни, - рассеянно произнес он, ведя его по узким мощеным улицам.

\- Я думал, она их прикрыла? – Азирафель проскользнул мимо груженной повозки, укрытой брезентом, торопясь поспевать. – Папа определенно выступал против них.

Кроули ухмыльнулся ему поверх плеча.  
\- У знати случился припадок, она отменила декрет в течение недели. Женщин, однако, больше нет, у них теперь свои купальни в другом месте. – Он похлопал осла, проходя мимо, и тот нацелился укусить его за пальцы, когда он их убрал. – Постарайся сильно не разочаровываться.

Азирафель сурово глянул на него.  
\- Скромность – лучшее украшение женщин, - чопорно сказал он, едва не врезавшись в спину Кроули, когда тот резко остановился. Возвышавшееся перед ними здание было облицовано плиткой, уложенной яркими геометрическими узорами, которые так любили арабы, и окружено тенистой аркадой.

Внутри оно было еще красивей. Зеленые и голубые витражи пропускали лучи солнца, словно океанские волны, мягко колышущиеся, благодаря движению деревьев на ветру снаружи. Просторный входной зал, в котором ждал хозяин, был облицован мозаичным стеклом и крошечными круглыми камешками, уложенными узором из цветов и вьющихся стеблей. Азирафель передал свои монеты как в тумане, и только Кроули, подталкивающий его под лопатки, не дал ему остановиться, чтобы поразглядывать их.

Внутренние помещения были меньше. В маленьком аванзале, где им следовало оставить свою одежду, стояли большие плетеные корзины. Азирафель отвернулся к стене и сосредоточил все свое внимание на том, чтобы расшнуровать свою рубашку и рейтузы.  
\- Не трудись, - сказал ему Кроули, когда он начал аккуратно складывать их, чтобы поместить в корзину. – Они все равно были омерзительны, просто сожги их. Я принес чистые вещи.

Азирафель совершил ошибку, подняв взгляд, чтобы возразить. Кроули стоял рядом с ним, прямо и беззастенчиво, обнаженный, как Адам в Саду.  
\- Это была ужасная идея, - произнес он внезапно пересохшим ртом.

Кроули ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это была лучшая идея, - не согласился он, подгоняя Азирафеля в комнату для купания с мелким бассейном. Нагретые камни, помещенные неглубоко в воду повсюду, наполняли воздух паром с запахом трав. Они сели на низкие скамеечки, и под принуждением Кроули Азирафель вытерпел нанесение на себя мыла, по изысканности не уступающего дамскому, а затем и ароматических масел. Азирафель не отрывал взгляда от своих собственных неровных и изломанных ногтей, пока Кроули выливал им обоим на головы бадьи чистой воды, чтобы они могли намылить волосы.

Даже у Азирафеля волосы отросли: не модными придворными локонами, но неровными спутанными лохмами отшельника. Он скорчил гримасу, пытаясь расчесать пальцами самые большие колтуны. Кроули вздернул бровь, глядя на него, как будто бы он вел себя, как дурак, и многозначительно указал на боковую комнату, где ждали прислужники с гребнями и ножницами. Азирафель смиренно позволил юноше обстричь свои волосы в нечто, что можно было, по крайней мере, поддерживать в порядке, хоть и слегка старомодное. И они, кроме того, вычистили ему ногти. Он и не осознавал, насколько ему досаждала их неухоженность. 

Когда он вернулся назад, Кроули поджидал его, тело его было ухоженным и бронзовым, блестящим от пота и масла. Азирафель тяжело сглотнул и перевел взгляд на дверь.  
\- Идем, - сказал Кроули и первым пошел через арку туда, где располагались более глубокие бассейны. – Я заказал нам еды.

Ее уже выложили на высоком столе рядом с ванной на трех человек; блюдо с нарезанной говядиной и жареным цыпленком, гроздья холодного винограда, рассольный сыр и мягкий теплый свежий хлеб. Стеклянный графин с водой был обложен льдом и отпотевал в жарком воздухе комнаты. Азирафель ощутил, как у него свело желудок от запаха. Они не трудились кормить несчастных, которых привозили на пытки; казалось отчасти неприличным для него есть в подобных обстоятельствах.

Кроули устроился в горячей, затуманенной минералами воде и откинулся назад со стоном чистого наслаждения, мокрые волосы липли к его обнаженным плечам. Азирафель стоял, ощущая неловкость и холод, вода капала с него на плитку.  
\- Думаю, наверно, мне лучше уйти, - произнес он, наблюдая декадентскую сцену.

\- Не заставляй меня шантажировать тебя, ангел, - сказал Кроули, беспечно поднося веточку винограда к губам. – Я все еще могу начать с твоих бесценных книг. Залезай. И съешь что-нибудь; странно видеть тебя таким худым. Тебе не идет.

Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох пара с запахом мяты. Он знал, что Кроули делает. Тот всегда подталкивал, когда Азирафель хотел сдаться. Азирафель не хотел сейчас заботиться о себе, но он знал, что демон будет изводить, угрожать и увещевать его, пока он этого не сделает. Он забрался в изумительно горячую воду и подобрал колени к груди на скамье.

Улыбка Кроули по ту сторону ванны была мягкой и искренней, когда Азирафель отломил кусочек хлеба.   
\- Давай теперь отправимся в Англию, - произнес он, и Азирафель не стал спорить.

*****

Азирафель сидел в мягком кресле в гостиной скромного дома в районе Хамм-Зюд Гамбурга, пытаясь прочесть потрепанный и плохо сохранившийся экземпляр сборника поэзии Катулла. Усталыми глазами он перечитал строку в третий раз. «Mellitos oculos tuos, Iuventi, si quis me sinat usque basiare, usque ad milia basiem trecenta, nec numquam videar satur futurus» прочел он, видя перед собой кошачье сияние золотых глаз во тьме. Всякий раз, когда из-за его стен до него доносился приглушенный стук или тихий шепот, он терял мысль и приходилось начинать сначала.

Этим утром Главное управление имперской безопасности официально ликвидировало Имперское объединение евреев Германии. Он вновь порадовался тому, что ему было выдано тело со светлой кожей и волосами, испытал благодарность за глаза, которые всегда были голубыми, вне зависимости от облика, который принимали другие его человеческие формы. В конце концов, у него не было записей о предках какой бы то ни было религии, и он подозрительно хорошо был знаком с древними иудейскими текстами. Однако, сильно помочь делу это не могло. Каждый дом, каждый поезд, каждый корабль был под наблюдением, да и в любом случае, дети не могли оставаться спрятанными тут навечно. Все это не могло оставаться, как есть.

Услышав тихий стук в свое окно, он вздрогнул так сильно, что выронил книгу. Подняв взгляд и ожидая увидеть свет фонаря и вторжение офицеров СС, он вместо этого разглядел светло-серого голубя, слабо бьющегося крыльями в оконное стекло. Долгое мгновение он в полном недоумении смотрел на него. Затем поспешил открыть окно и впустить полумертвое создание.

Голубь тяжело упал ему в руки, как только окно распахнулось, безразлично позволив открыть аккуратно прикрепленный к его лапке футлярчик, до тех пор, пока ему позволено было отдохнуть. Он рассеянно провел над ним исцеляющей рукой и позволил ему поклевать остаток своего тоста, который не смог заставить себя закончить.

Крошечный клочок бумаги содержал письмена, которых Азирафель не видел в использовании уже две с половиной тысячи лет. Это не имело значения; почерк он все равно узнавал. Полные изгибы овалов, точно спелые плоды, сильные параллельные линии, всегда чуть склоненные друг к другу, изящные взмахи засечек. Кроули.

Само послание представляло куда большую загадку. Нечто было ужасно в этом сезоне, и что-то еще было зарезервировано – он мысленно высчитал соотношение календарей – на 24 число этого месяца. А затем указание в нежной личной форме: вернись туда, где твое место. Он обводил пальцами красивые линии слов, недоумевая по поводу непонятных фрагментов в начале.

Спустя несколько мгновений он опознал первый набор символов как маловразумительный иероглиф, означавший шум, за которым следовал символ для обозначения торгового поселения. Он рассмеялся вслух, ломким и искренним смехом. Гамбург. Второе… звук чего-то, блестящего на свету? Он не понимал.

В любом случае, было ясно, что Кроули хочет, чтобы он покинул Гамбург по истечении двух недель, и что желательно было, чтобы он вернулся в Лондон, если только это не надежда заставляла его неверно интерпретировать смысл письма. Он ненадолго остановился на мысли о том, что это могла быть какая-то уловка, что Кроули, возможно, выманивает его из города, чтобы отвлечь от какой-то остро необходимой работы, но не мог заставить себя на самом деле в это поверить.

Вместо этого он представил, как возвращается в Лондон, где евреи, левые и гомосексуалисты бродили свободно и не отмеченные клеймом. Где он мог сидеть у себя в книжной лавке и наслаждаться маленьким лучом солнца, который пропускали высокие окна во второй половине дня, и в котором пыльный воздух всегда начинал мерцать. Где ему никогда не приходилось слушать испуганное всхлипыванье детей, к которым он не мог пойти среди ночи. Лондон, где его ждал Кроули.

Он желал этого с яростностью, которой ему раньше не приходилось испытывать.

Но ему ни за что не удастся переправить детей напрямую в Англию отсюда. За границами велось слишком тщательное наблюдение, и путешествие на юг по Германии представляло свои собственные опасности. Он закусил губу, испытав волну тоски и сожаления, а затем заставил себя встать и поискать чернильное перо.

Он слышал, что Дания была куда менее покорна, чем это рисовала пропаганда образцовой арийской нации. По крайне мере, предупреждению Кроули он мог доверять, и, возможно, на севере он сможет принести больше пользы, чем удалось это сделать здесь.

*****

\- Как думаешь, что это может быть: «Когда от К недалеко до Т»? - спросил Азирафель, постукивая резиночкой на конце карандаша по губам и сосредоточенно нахмурившись. – Семь букв, пятая «м».

Не последовало никакого ответа, кроме инструментальной мелодии титров телевизионного сериала. Азирафель поднял голову. Кроули лежал, свернувшись элегантным калачиком, на другом конце дивана, его голова покоилась на подлокотнике, а волосы рассыпались по белой кожаной поверхности. Свалившиеся солнечные очки лежали на ковре наполовину сложенные, но глаза были закрыты, а лицо расслаблено и лишено сознательного контроля.

Азирафеля посетила внезапная мысль о том, что он может сейчас сделать с Кроули все, что угодно; демон лежал тут абсолютно беззащитный. Раньше он убивал Кроули и в менее уязвимом положении. Азирафель закусил губу и уставился сверху вниз на своего друга. Наконец, он поднял руку, чтобы легким, как перышко, движением провести ею по гладкому каскаду черных волос. Ему всегда было интересно, какие они наощупь, с тех самых пор, как Кроули с кажущимся удовольствием коснулся его волос, так много времени назад. «Тогда и у меня тоже были темные волосы», - подумал он. Но если у него были густые кудри, у Кроули волосы были гладкими и прямыми, как шелк, прохладными и мягкими на кожаной поверхности дивана.

«Ему на самом деле не стоит так спать», - отстраненно подумал он, наблюдая за тем, как его пальцы обводят контур черепа Кроули. У него затечет шея, и он проснется не в духе, и это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока кто-то из них ее не исцелит. Ему стоило… скорее всего, ему стоило разбудить Кроули и пожелать ему спокойной ночи; было уже до того поздно, что практически, можно сказать, рано. Или, возможно… что ж, Кроули всегда не колеблясь делал это для него, и не было никаких причин испытывать неловкость… Крайне аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить его, Азирафель просунул руку, которая трогала волосы Кроули, ему под шею, и продел вторую под колени. Это оказалось чуть сложнее провернуть, чем он думал, чисто по причине длинны долговязого тела Кроули, а не из-за веса. Кроули сонно развернул голову в сторону груди Азирафеля, когда он его поднял, и его дыхание было теплым и влажным на плече Азирафеля.

К счастью, дверь в спальню Кроули была слегка приоткрыта. Азирафель не был уверен, что стал бы делать в ином случае. Комната была такой же чистой и минималистичной, как и остальная квартира; огромная кровать располагалась низко к полу, как японский футон, и была лишена как спинки, так и изножья. Но покрывала были очень мягкими – это новое микроволокно, возможно, или микрофлис – и в изголовье лежали огромные сугробы подушек. Со всей возможной бережностью он уложил безвольное тело Кроули вниз на мягкую кучу.

Что-нибудь еще? Он подумал о Кроули в расшнурованной аккадской тунике, в развязанной тоге, свободно висящей на плечах, льняной рубашке с расстегнутым воротом и манжетами. И этот галстук, в конце концов, не выглядел особенно удобным для сна… Медленно, едва касаясь подбородка Кроули, он приподнял его достаточно для того, чтобы обеспечить себе доступ к узлу на шее. Материал был чем-то вроде шелкового золота; он мельком восхитился им, когда Кроули заехал за ним в книжный магазин. Он аккуратно развязал узел и вытянул его за широкий конец из-под воротника Кроули. Затем, для пущей верности, он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке Кроули. А потом еще одну.

Он работал над третьей, когда осознал, что с подушек за ним наблюдают открытые янтарные глаза. Он виновато отшатнулся, а затем сказал себе, что ведет себя глупо.  
\- А – я тебя разбудил, - очень тихо произнес он, похлопав Кроули по руке, лежащей на покрывале. – Прости, дорогой мой. Засыпай обратно, а я пойду…

Сильные пальцы Кроули крепко сомкнулись на его руке.  
\- Не уходи, - произнес Кроули, до странности ровным и полным решимости голосом. Азирафелю хотелось лучше видеть выражение его лица во тьме. – Прекрати уходить, - потребовал он низким, хрипловатым и слегка капризным тоном. – Я это ненавижу. – Он легонько потянул Азирафеля за руку к кровати. Свет из коридора зацепился за влажный проблеск языка Кроули, когда тот облизнул губы.

Азирафель простонал, как человек, которого вытолкнули за все рамки разумного, и склонился над распростертым телом Кроули, чтобы с силой прижаться к его губам своими. Это вышло слегка неуклюже – по всей видимости, поцелуи были не так просты, как люди это изображали. Но затем губы Кроули раскрылись для него, и длинный язык убеждал его собственные губы распахнуться, чтобы принять его, горячий и скользкий и наполнивший его рот быстрыми движениями внутрь-наружу, от которых пульс гулко застучал в ушах Азирафеля. Длинные пальцы вплелись и вцепились в его волосы, удерживая его от того, чтобы отстраниться. Но Азирафель и не хотел. Вместо этого он переплел пальцы руки, которая держала его ладонь, со своими, и, воспользовавшись своей более выгодной позицией, пригвоздил ту к матрасу. Кроули простонал ему в рот и опустил вторую свою руку рядом. Азирафель послушно ухватил ее и помассировал нижнюю губу Кроули между зубами. Позволил им нежно проскрести по мягкой плоти, когда отстранился.

Кроули взглянул на него снизу вверх с потрясенным выражением лица, которое медленно трансформировалось в довольно идиотскую широкую улыбку.   
\- Долго же ты собирался, - произнес он хриплым и неровным голосом. Азирафель ощутил, как его лицо растянулось в ответной улыбке.

\- Прошу прощения за то, что заставил тебя ждать, - сказал он, наклонившись вниз, чтобы потереться о кончик носа Кроули своим, просто потому что мог и это его смутит. – Мне нужно будет найти способ как-то тебе это компенсировать, - произнес он, игриво и с нежностью.

\- Думаю, я могу придумать кое-какие способы, если тебе требуются предложения, - прорычал Кроули, хотя то, как он изогнулся волнообразным движением спины, бедер и коленей напротив Азирафеля, уже само по себе содержало множество предложений.

Азирафель склонился, чтобы вновь поцеловать его.  
\- Думаю, я тоже могу.

**Author's Note:**

> Цитаты Азирафеля в первой части из книги пророка Наума, 1:2 и 3:4 (прим.пер.: перевод взят отсюда: https://azbyka.ru/biblia/?Naum.3:3-4 )
> 
> Во второй части… Когда писала первый фанфик, я находилась под впечатлением, что Александрийскую библиотеку сожгли во время тех же беспорядков, что сопровождали смерть Гипатии. Похоже, что это не так, но я оставила эту деталь, раз уж первая история уже была написана. Моя вина. А вот это, кстати, неплохая копия пера, которое Азирафель думал использовать: http://www.objectlessons.org/work-and-innovation-romans/pen--inkwell-ancient-rome-replica/s95/a242/
> 
> Что касается 4 части, существует распространенный миф, что люди в средние века/эпоху ренессанса не мылись. Вот интересный источник по поводу фактических устоев: http://www.gallowglass.org/jadwiga/herbs/baths.html 
> 
> Поэма, которую Азирафель читает в 5 части – это Катулл, 48.  
> Перевод с английского:
> 
> Ювенций, если б мог целовать я  
> медовые очи твои так часто, как хотел,  
> 300 000 повторений не утомили бы меня;  
> никогда б не утолил я голод и не пресытился,  
> будь число наших касаний больше  
> всех колосьев во время жатвы вместе взятых.
> 
> Возможно, вам также интересно, что произошло в Дании? https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rescue_of_the_Danish_Jews (прим.пер.: вариант на русском - https://www.ushmm.org/outreach/ru/article.php?ModuleId=10007740 )   
> Спойлер: это было потрясающе.
> 
> И, что касается последней части, когда от К недалеко до Т? К-а-там-и-Т (прим.пер.: эээ, прошу прощения, это ужасно, да)) По-английски в кроссворде это было зашифровано куда круче: A mighty feline/cat – Cat-a-mite. Мне не хотелось заменять слово, а ничего лучше я придумать не смогла :Р)


End file.
